Sisters
by WingedFlight
Summary: Based on the song "Sisters" from White Christmas, this is a series of moments between Lucy and Susan during their time at Cair Paravel.


**Author's Note: **These are a series of flashes between Queen Susan and Queen Lucy from the Pevensie's time ruling Narnia, set along with the Sisters song from White Christmas.

A few of these don't quite fit with the song, but I tried to stick as close to the words as I could.

I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia, or the Sisters song from White Christmas (Sorry, I'm afraid I don't know who wrote it).

-------------------------

_Sisters, sisters  
__There were never such devoted sisters  
__Never had to have a chaperone, "No, sir"  
__I'm there to keep my eye on her._

"Oh, Lucy, you don't need to do this!"

Lucy smiled at Susan's surprised expression. "I _want_ to do it, Susan. You said yourself that you'd prefer to have someone you _know_ chaperoning, and Peter would just make the suitors uncomfortable, and Edmund would spend the whole time making jokes. I'm the most logical choice."

Susan's face was still undecided as she thought over what Lucy said. "But surely you have other things you need to be doing," she protested weakly.

"Nonsense!" Lucy laughed. "What could be more important than helping my sister?"

- - -

_Caring, sharing  
__Every little thing that we are wearing  
__When a certain gentleman arrived from Rome  
__She wore the dress, and I stayed home._

"For _me?_ He's coming to see me?"

Lucy's face was a mixture of surprise, excitement, and dread. "Why would he come to see _me?_" she squeaked.

Susan laughed. "I'm not the only beauty in the family – or the only queen. Didn't you realize you're old enough for suitors now?"

"I – well…" Lucy blushed.

"I thought not," Susan laughed again. "How about I help you get ready to see him, and then Mr. Tumnus can chaperone."

"Mr. Tumnus! That sounds splendid. But I thought you-"

"I'd only be a distraction," Susan explained. "You wouldn't want me in there at the same time."

Lucy smiled gratefully. "You think of everything, Susan."

---

_All kinds of weather, we stick together  
__The same in the rain or sun  
__Two different faces, but in tight places  
__We think and we act as one_

"Oh no, Su. Look!"

Susan looked up at the sky where Lucy was pointing. A huge storm cloud covered the horizon, and was coming closer every minute.

"We're not going to get back in time!" Lucy cried. "We need to find someplace to weather the storm!"

"Beaver's dam?" Susan suggested quickly.

Lucy shook her head. "It's too small for the horses. Mr. Tumnus' might be big enough, but we're too far."

"Besides which, he isn't home," Susan added, looking about wildly. "But hold on! What about-"

"Centaurs' Hall?" Lucy finished.

Susan smiled, despite the gravity of the situation. "Always reading my mind, aren't you, Lu? Come on, if we hurry we'll get there just in time!"

---

_Those who've seen us  
__Know that not a thing can come between us  
__Many men have tried to split us up but no one can_

"He said _what_?"

Susan shook her head helplessly. "He said he wanted me to come with him to the court in Karlan, where I wouldn't have to be around with any childish -" she broke off. "You don't have to hear these insults."

"I don't care what he said," Lucy told her. "Or at least, that's not why I'm mad. But he hurt you by saying this, and that's what makes me angry."

"You aren't mad at him?" Susan blinked through her tears in amazement at her younger sister.

Lucy laughed scornfully. "Anyone who's idiot enough to say something like that to you doesn't deserve my anger," she said, "and shouldn't deserve your tears. Now wipe your eyes and let's go find Peter so he can challenge the ambassador to a duel."

Susan dutifully wiped her eyes with Lucy's handkerchief and smiled shakily. "A duel? The man doesn't even deserve that!"

---

_Lord help the mister  
__Who comes between me and my sister  
__And Lord help the sister  
__Who comes between me and my man_

"We'll always be the best of sisters, right?"

Lucy lifted her head from Susan's' lap as she asked her question.

"But of course, Lu. Whatever made you ask that?" Susan asked in astonishment.

Lucy shrugged. "Well, I was just thinking about, well, about you getting married."

"Since when am I getting married?"

Lucy laughed. "I mean, you've got so many suitors. Someday one of them is going to sweep you off your feet and you'll get married, and have kids of your own, and -"

"Lucy! You're going to get married someday, too. It isn't a bad thing," Susan exclaimed.

Lucy shook her head impatiently. "That's not what I mean. But we aren't going to grow apart because of some man, right?"

"Of course not," Susan affirmed quickly. "We'll always be the best of sisters, always. I promise. No man will ever take that away from us."

"And I promise," Lucy added with a giggle, "That I won't get in the way of any of your relationships, ever. Deal?"

"Deal," Susan agreed with a laugh, and reached to clasp Lucy's hand. "Sisters forever."

Lucy squeezed Susan's hand tight, and repeated solemnly, "Sisters forever."

--------------------------------

I love reviews! And I'm giving out free cyber cupcakes today to all reviewers! Fresh from my cyber oven! (How could anyone miss such an awesome opportunity?)


End file.
